


The Accent

by Theproductofhate



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accent, British, Bucky - Freeform, English, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I cried while writing this, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Loki, but I'm overly sensitive so idk, falling asleep, little bit angst, you wont notice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theproductofhate/pseuds/Theproductofhate
Summary: While spending the evening together watching television and reading, Bucky asks Loki about why he has a british accent. The conversation soon starts to get quite interesting.(Let's pretend it would have happened like that)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki
Kudos: 70





	The Accent

**Author's Note:**

> I really need more BuckyxLoki fanfictions. Don't have to be smut, just fluff will be enough.

It was a rather quiet and peaceful evening. With all the avengers out on missions Loki and Bucky had the whole Stark tower for themselves. It had been months since they had confirmed their love for each other but wouldn't dare tell anyone about them. At least not now. They'd wait until the time was right.

Dressed in comfortable PJs they had bought for each other a while back, they rested on the sofa, Loki's head laying in Bucky's lap. The soft fabric of the winter soldier's pants rubbing gently on the black-haired man's neck every time he moved a little to turn the pages of his book.

He remembered the day they had asked Tony to get them these PJs. With both of them having little to none money, at least money they could've spent in the United States, it was hard buying them.   
They had found them online, some person had designed them, along with other Avengers PJs. Both found it rather ridiculous buying a pair of green and grey pants and fitting tops with small Loki helmets and red stars on them. It was perfect; so, it didn't come by surprise when both of them showed up in Tony's lab, late at night, with a tablet in their hands showing him the website they had found it on. When he gave the pair a weird glance, they had explained they would need them for the Halloween party that has been planned and thought they'd convinced him.   
As soon as they had left the Stark territory, and after Tony had given his okay, the genius smiled. They try so hard to hide it, he thought, smiling from ear to ear.

And now they were laying there, together, on the sofa. Bucky watching tv and softly playing with Loki's hair as the other man continued to read his Asgardian novel.   
"Loki?" Bucky asked, as he saw a character with a British accent come on screen.  
"What is it, love?" answered Loki. He put the book on his stomach and tilted his head a little bit back so that he could see his lover's face. The soldier looked down. A questioning look plastering his face.   
Loki had to smile. He loved seeing his partner frown and those little crinkles appearing on his forehead. Bucky had still not looked away from the screen, too focused on trying to form the question and keeping that British character in sight.

"How come you have a British accent?"   
"Excuse me?" Loki laughed at that question.   
"You've got a British accent, Loki. I was wondering why you have one. Thor doesn't have a British accent, he sounds more... Australian?" He used his unoccupied hand to slowly rub his beard.   
"Well, I am adopted, love." Loki said in the most soothing voice Bucky has ever heard. He looked down, seeing Loki smile. His heart fluttered and he could swear he can see stars. Every single time his lover gave him his sweet and adorable grin, he was sure he would fall in love with him again.

"I know that, doll. But that doesn't explain why you talk like an English nobleman." Laughing, Bucky put his hand, that has cradled Loki's hair, under the trickster's chin. His thumb caressing his rosy cheeks. Unlike him, Loki was completely beardless. Instead of having this rugged beard Bucky had, his face was soft and shaven, just like you'd expect a gentleman to have his face.

"Well, maybe the English accent is the most beautiful one, darling." Loki nuzzled further into the touch, still smiling brightly.

"Don't you dare lie to me." Bucky teased, laying the thumb that previously stroked over Loki's cheek on his lower lip. "Now tell me, doll," he slowly leaned closer, "why the accent?"

"Nosy, are we?" He chuckled. "Now if you're sure you want to know, let me tell you my secret. It all started when Odin took me and pretended I was part of his family."

"Loki. Please. Don't." Bucky's last word was a mere whisper. But Loki only laughed.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, love." He lovingly grabbed Bucky's metal arm, the one he had put on his chin, and gave it a light squeeze.

"The truth is, I really do love the accent."

"Come on, man." He whined. "I told you to stop."

"But that is the truth, darling. When I still lived in Asgard my mother used to show me books. Even read then to me when I was smaller." He stopped for a second before closing his eyes. His smile growing wider and wider the more he remembered. "Mostly Shakespeare. Then other English authors too; Charles Dickens, even Jane Austin. Needless to say I fell in love with England. The language, the culture, the art and literature, everything."

"So before you tried to take over the world, you went to England for a little field trip?"

"No, not exactly." Again, he chuckled. "But I somehow adapted the accent."

"That's a beautiful story, doll, really. But one thing doesn't add up. - If you've never been to england before, how come you already had that accent when you first came to earth?"

"Heimdall would teach me, of course. He had seen a lot and knew almost everything. He was the wise man I always looked up to. Even though we had quite a few problems in later years." Loki sighed and let go of his partner's arm, letting it drop down on his stomach again.

A few minutes of silence, except for the tv in the background, passed before Bucky dropped his metal arm from Loki's chin to his chest.

"One last question, Loki." He said before running his hand up and down the half god's chest, making him close his eyes and sink a little deeper into his lap.

"Hm?" Loki hummed, enjoying the way the warm metal lay heavily on his chest, tracing the big red star on his shirt.

"When you said you liked England's culture, did you mean colonialism or-"

"You're unbelievable, Barnes. Get back to your movie before I'll put a spell on you."

"Pretty sure you'll fall asleep first, doll." Bucky laughed and watched his love until he was sure he fell asleep.

'Sleep tight', he thought and turned back to his movie, the hand still on Loki's chest.


End file.
